<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362929">Hold On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne holds on to every moment she has with Pansy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne holds onto the moments that she had with Pansy.</p><p>I.</p><p>“I am going to marry Draco Malfoy,” Pansy announces one day in their fifth year. Daphne has her notes for Transfiguration in her lap, and she has to scramble to catch them when Pansy flops down on the couch next to her and rests her legs in her lap.</p><p>Daphne doesn’t look up. “That’s nice, Pansy,” she says.</p><p>“Of course,” Pansy’s eyes gleam “When we’re married, and I’m Mrs. Malfoy, you can come over all the time. I’m sure that Draco wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>She moves her legs and pulls Daphne close, forcing her to drop her Transfiguration notes. She pets her long blonde hair. “No more studying,” she murmurs, as she leans in to kiss her.</p><p>II.</p><p>Pansy is always wearing a sticky lip gloss that tastes like peppermint, because Draco once told her that he hates it when she wears dark red lipstick. When Pansy crawls into her bed late one night, she cautiously asks Daphne if it would be okay if she wore the lipstick.</p><p>III.</p><p>“Draco’s probably not going to come back to school next year,” Pansy tells her one night. They’re the only two people in the Slytherin Common Room, and Pansy is idly playing with her hair.</p><p>“Maybe if he doesn’t come back, it can be just the two of us,” Pansy grins widely, planting a flurry of kisses on her cheek.</p><p>“Merlin on high!” Daphne squeals. “Someone’s going to see.”</p><p>“No one’s going to see,” Pansy grins, (without pointing out that Daphne’s never seemed to care before if someone saw) and then moves to her lips.</p><p>IV.</p><p>Draco looks sick when they come back from holiday break.</p><p>Pansy doesn’t leave his side.</p><p>Daphne tries to hide how much she resents this, how much she misses Pansy trying to distract her while she studies or reads.</p><p>V.</p><p>Daphne - and the Greengrasses as a family - have always been apolitical. Daphne does not care about the impending war, and frankly, the more she hears about it, the more she clings to the fact that she desperately needs to pass her NEWTs and make it to graduation.</p><p>Pansy becomes increasingly obsessed with Draco’s absence.</p><p>VI.</p><p>After the fourth or fifth time Pansy wonders aloud if Draco’s okay, Daphne snaps at her. “He’s not going to marry you, he’s never going to marry you! He was betrothed to my sister six months ago!”</p><p>Daphne feels guilty, because Pansy, for the first time, cries in front of her.</p><p>She feels guiltier still when Pansy crawls into her bed late at night and wraps her arms around her, apologizing profusely.</p><p>VII.</p><p>Pansy tells her she loves her.</p><p>VIII.</p><p>Pansy tells her she’s been engaged to Theodore Nott.</p><p>VIIII.</p><p>Daphne learns to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>